


Please Come Home For Christmas

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: Wanting You Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has left the world he knows, but will he stay gone? Sweet and Fluffy for Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Home For Christmas

Title: Please Come Home For Christmas  
Author: Sev1970  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Written: November 30, 2005  
Length: 2476 Words  
Summary: Harry has left the world he knows, but will he stay gone? Sweet and Fluffy for Christmas!  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
Notes: Thanks to Maggie for betaing this!

~*~

Harry Potter had left the wizarding world as soon as he had fulfilled his destiny and destroyed Voldemort, leaving behind everything he had known and everyone he had ever loved and cared for. He had moved to the States, Texas specifically, and had begun his new life as a loner. He lived in the woods of Southeast Texas and only came out in public to buy the necessities he needed to survive. People left him alone and asked no questions, which suited Harry fine. His new name was Jim Kendall, and his appearance had changed drastically. His green eyes were now charmed blue and his skinny body was now quite filled out. He made a living by doing carpentry work; his upbringing with the Dursleys had been good for something after all. His English accent was still there, but there was a definite Texas drawl creeping in, which amused Harry. He had always loved hearing people from Texas talk.

His only contact with his former world was his owl. Hedwig had been set free, but always found Harry a few times each year to give him notes and packages from his friends asking him to return to them. Harry would have a momentary nostalgic look back, but would inevitably scoff at his friends’ pleas. He had made a new life for himself and never planned on returning to the wizarding world.

“Hey, Jim. What you doing for Christmas?”

Harry shook his head and came back to the present, shrugging his shoulders as he sat down and picked up his mug of coffee before looking at his friend. “Not sure. Thought maybe I’d just stay here and take it easy. What are you doing for Christmas?” Harry moved over and motioned the other to sit down beside him.

“Going to my folks in Louisiana.”

“Sounds nice. I wish my folks were still alive,” Harry said yawning.

“You know you could always come home with me. Mom would love to meet you.”

Harry allowed a slight smile but shook his head. “Sorry, Chris, it’s not going to happen.”

“Yeah, I just had to try again though. He must be something really special.”

Harry looked up and laughed as he rolled his eyes. “I’ve told you a million times, there is no one else.”

“Oh yeah there is, Jim. I can see it in your eyes, and don’t forget I’ve slept with you and have heard your pillow talk. Yeah, I’ve heard you moaning his name…Oh well, can’t say I didn’t try and that it wasn’t fun while it lasted. I’d do it again just to have you in my bed for one night.”

Harry sighed as he watched his friend and part-time lover stand up and walk away, figuratively and literally, and he knew Chris would never ask him again. Whatever they had was over. He felt a momentary pang of sadness, but quickly put his feelings aside. Harry was not going to lament his losses. He had decided to leave his world. He had decided to leave Ginny, and he had decided to leave…he had decided to leave.

Standing up, Harry dusted himself off as he walked towards his truck. He opened the door and was about to get in when he heard a noise behind him. “Who’s there?” Harry said, trying to sound sure of himself.

“It’s me, Potter.”

Harry didn’t need to turn around to know who was standing there. His heart fell as he spun around, his face belying his wishes to keep his true feelings to himself. “Snape.”

“Ah, so I see you haven’t forgotten me, completely.”

Harry straightened himself, trying to make himself appear bigger and meaner than he felt. “You are a bit hard to forget, Snape.”

Severus chuckled. “Yes, I see. Are you going to tell me why you chose this godforsaken place to hide out in?”

“I don’t owe you anything, Snape. My life is mine, and I can do what I want to do, thank you very much.”

“Tsk Tsk. I see time has not mellowed you at all. Pity, really. Because you see, I have mellowed considerably since we last saw one another. The man you knew in school would have laughed throatily and said, ‘Yes, yes, the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry James Potter, son of one James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived and the man who defeated the bastard known as Lord **_VOLDEMORT_**. You are as selfish and as assuming as your father was before you. You do owe me, Potter, and you owe me big. Because of you, I was sent to Azkaban. Because of you, I was seconds away from being given the Dementors Kiss. Because of you, I now own nothing. I have nothing to my name, Potter. Nothing, and it is all your fault.’”

Harry opened his mouth to retort but stopped when his former professor glared at him.

“I am not finished, Mister Potter. As I said, that is what your greasy git professor would have said to you. I, on the other hand, would say this to you. Everything I went through was worth it and I would do it again, exactly the same. Seeing you taking to heart what I said to you that night, and seeing you ending that sorry bastard’s life was the culmination of years of torture and subservience for me, Harry. The result was well worth everything I went through. I saved your life, and you saved mine.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. “Why are you here?”

“Looking for you.”

Harry was quite sure his former professor would not be looking for him. “What is wrong? Is something wrong with Mr or Mrs Weasley?”

“No, Potter, nothing is wrong. Believe it or not, I have come here on my own, to take you back with me.”

Harry was still holding on to his truck door but let it shut as he looked closely at Snape. “You’ve come to take me back with you? Why?” Harry said almost laughing.

“You do not belong here. You belong in England.”

“Oh, I see. And you care where I am…why?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, Potter.”

“Try me.”

Severus shook his head. “It is not important.”

Harry neared Severus and when he was only inches away, he stared into his former teacher’s eyes. “You came halfway across the world to find me and take me back home. Now I know you didn’t do it for the exercise. I want to know why?”

Severus stared down into Harry’s eyes, and frowned. “I’ve watched you from afar, and I have seen you repeatedly decline Chris’s advances towards you. I have seen the loneliness in your eyes when you thought no one was watching. I’ve longed to hold you and tell you it will be alright. I so want to take the sadness out of those eyes, Harry.”

Harry felt himself shaking and felt as Severus took him in his arms. He had wanted this for so long, had dreamt about Severus coming to rescue him from his loneliness for so long. “I want you, Severus. I want you so much.”

Harry began crying and felt as he was embraced. He was finally in the arms of the man whom he had loved from afar for over fifteen years.

“Harry, wake up, you must have fallen asleep.”

Harry heard someone shaking him and calling to him and reluctantly opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, he couldn’t help the tears that escaped as he looked into Chris’s eyes. “Yeah, I must have. Sorry.” Harry was desolate. The dream had been so vivid and Severus had felt so real to him, but this was his reality. Severus was only a dream.

“Looks like you were having a pretty intense dream. You really don’t get enough sleep, Jim. Unfortunately, I don’t think he’s gonna help you in that department,” Chris said with a smirk as he glanced to his right.

Harry wiped his eyes with his arm and looked up through teary eyes. “Severus?” Harry didn’t give the other man an opportunity to respond. He launched himself into the other man’s arms. “Is it really you? Is it truly you, Severus?”

Severus gasped as he was almost toppled over. This was most assuredly not what he had anticipated happening. “It is me, Harry,” said a somewhat floored and disconcerted looking Severus Snape as he backed away slowly from the blushing young man. “I should enquire as to why you practically mauled me to death, Mr Potter. I know Texans are friendly, but this is going a bit far, wouldn’t you agree? A simple howdy would have sufficed quite nicely.”

Harry brought his hand up to his mouth and backed away a few inches. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…oh my gods, I’ve made a right fool of myself, haven’t I?”

“I would guess that would depend on what your objective was.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Obviously I hate you and can’t stand you so I launched myself at you and held on for dear life. What do you think? Please don’t make me explain, Severus. I’m so embarrassed.” Harry could feel his cheeks burning and knew his face had to be crimson by now.

Severus looked over at the other young man who was motioning with his head towards Harry. Closing his eyes, Severus dared to hope this could end up halfway in his favor.

Severus neared Harry again and lifted the trembling chin with his warm hands as he tried smiling. “Merlin forgive me, but I am going to assume what I want to here since I want it to be true. No, you haven’t made a fool of yourself, Harry. I think we might have some talking to do, but I think you just saved us many hours of dancing around each other. As much as I have tried denying them, I seem to have developed rather intense feelings for you, although with you being gone for the past ten years, I am at a loss as to why and how that happened.”

“I could say the same.” Harry continued blushing as he motioned to Chris with his arms. “I was dreaming about you and me, and then Chris woke me up, and I was so upset that you really weren’t here, then I saw you and it was all too much. I’m sorry.”

Severus shook his head and looked seriously at Harry. “Do not apologize unless you did not mean to do what you did, Harry. If you apologize, then I will leave.”

Harry shook his head frantically. “Please don’t leave. I don’t want to wake up to find out that you are not here. Please don’t go.”

Severus brought Harry to him and encircled him with his arms. “I am not going anywhere without you, Harry. I am really here, and I have come to take you home with me for Christmas.”

“I’d love to go home with you for Christmas, Severus.”

Both men looked towards the truck when they heard Chris clapping. The blond was grinning as well as shaking his head.

“I know we haven’t met, but I know you must be really special. I’ve been trying for years to get Jim…er Harry I guess it is, to go home with me, but nope, he never would. I knew there must be someone out there that he was waiting for. I mean, come on, who would turn me down?”

Severus smirked and shook his head. “I wonder if Draco knows he has a long lost brother in Texas?”

“Actually, I think Chris and Draco would be perfect for each other, Severus. Severus, this is my friend, Chris. Chris, this is Severus.”

Chris neared the two and shook the older man’s hand. “Nice to finally meet you. So, who is this Draco you mentioned?”

“He’s my godson,” Severus said, piercing the gaze of the younger man. “Unfortunately, Harry, I am not sure Draco would be right for your friend, unless Chris would not object to getting rid of his accent, that is. I do not think Draco would allow the Texas twang in his presence.”

Harry frowned and crossed his arms. “And what about you, Mr Snape? Do you allow the Texas twang in your presense? Because like it or not, my Texas _twang_ as you call it, is here to stay and I am not getting rid of it for anyone, not even you,” Harry finished huffily. He watched as Severus rolled his eyes, and thought it looked very un-Snapish.

“I rather think your accent is adorable now. I wouldn’t dream of asking you to change it, Harry.”

Harry grinned toothily at hearing Severus calling his accent adorable. “Can I kiss you? In private?” Harry said, glaring half-heartedly at Chris.

“Okay, okay, I’m going. I’ll see y’all later…er, or maybe not.” Chris got in his truck and left, gunning the engine as the yellow truck made its way down the dirt road away from them.

“Well, can I?”

“I don’t see why not,” said a smirking Severus, standing perfectly still.

Harry stood up on his toes and pulled Severus down. “Not all of us are as tall as you, you know. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m short.”

“You may be short, Harry, but you’re mine, and as odd as it is for me to say it, I love you, all of you. I don’t make it a habit of mine to travel to the end of the Earth for just anyone.”

Harry and Severus met each other in a sweet kiss, and it was followed by more of the same. They did not move from that spot until darkness had fallen and the cold was setting in. They then took refuge in Harry’s truck and the backseat was quickly christened over and over again. Severus made love to Harry and showed his young lover just how an older lover would treat him.

Harry basked in the love and vowed to take care of Severus forever. He had wanted his former professor for so long, and since he had seen the Pensieve and heard how Severus had vowed to give his life for Harry if need be, his feelings had intensified.

Now that it was happening, Harry was afraid to open his eyes again, afraid that it would be a dream, but he knew this was not a dream, and he knew his dream had finally come true.  



End file.
